


Can't Sleep

by Lovefushsia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sleepy Phone Calls, Sleepy Stiles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovefushsia/pseuds/Lovefushsia
Summary: Stiles calls Derek when he can't sleep.





	Can't Sleep

“I can’t sleep.”

“Have you tried?”

“For a while.” 

“Did it involve closing your eyes?”

“Kind of, I mean I was blinking a bit, and also reading and maybe had the tv on as well…” Stiles admitted, smiling into the phone.

“Have you heard of closing your eyes, lying in your bed with your head on your pillow?” Derek asked, sounding perfectly serious and Stiles knew exactly what his face would look like. 

“My mind is too active, I can’t just turn it off - why can’t I do that?”

“Because you’re not a robot.”

“Hmm. Well, sometimes I wish I was.”

Stiles heard some rustling in the background and wondered if Derek was at home. At the loft. “What ‘cha doing?” he asked, voice soft and sleepy. He even felt himself yawning a little. After hours of failing to be tired, just talking to Derek was doing it, apparently. 

“I’m opening some chips.”

“When are you going to bed?”

“When I’m tired.”

“When will that be?”

Derek crunched into the phone and Stiles made a fake disgusted sound. “I don’t know, Stiles.”

Stiles sighed. “Why can’t I sleep,” he moaned. 

“Because you don’t try hard enough.”

“I don’t like it when Dad’s working.” Stiles heard the words come out and frowned at himself. “I mean,” he floundered, “I’ve never had a problem before, I just… there’s so much more going on these days, I guess I worry more, I dunno.”

“It’s natural to worry.”

“Yeah, I know, but I’m not a kid, I mean, I don’t like not knowing if he’s ok, you know? But I also don’t like the house being so quiet,” he admitted in a rush.

“That why you have the television on?” Derek asked.

“Yeah, I guess. But it’s best if someone’s here with me. Scott’s with Allison almost every night though. Noise is good.”

“I prefer quiet.”

“I know you do.” 

Derek never used to answer his phone. It took months of cautious and then more blatant texting and finally more persistent calling for him to respond to Stiles at all. Once it had started Stiles grabbed onto it like a lifeline. He enjoyed talking to Derek more than he thought he should, but he also knew Derek didn’t exactly  _ chat _ with people. But even when he was mostly just listening to Stiles chattering away in those early days, Stiles never felt that he wanted to stop, he always let Stiles talk. 

And then he started to talk as well and since then, well, Stiles was lost. Lost in this strange place where Derek answered his calls, talked to him, gave him advice even. 

He couldn’t get enough of hearing his voice. No wonder he couldn’t sleep until he’d spoken to him.

“Thanks,” he murmured. 

“For what?” Derek asked gently. He’d stopped munching now. 

“Just, you know, being there. It helps.”

Derek was silent for a while and Stiles felt sure he’d hear him going back to his chips. But finally he murmured, “I’m always here, Stiles.”

“I know. I might be able to sleep for a bit now,” Stiles said, yawning again.

“Sleep,” Derek told him softly.

Stiles put the phone on his chest without ending the call. He didn’t like doing that. It always seemed so final. He left it for Derek to cut off and lay his head back, closing his eyes, taking Derek’s advice.

“‘Night,” he whispered into the darkness.


End file.
